Wavering Eyes
れる し | romaji_name = Yureru Manazashi | attribute = Spell | image = WaveringEyes-CORE-EN-C-1E.png | typest = Quick-Play | number = 31222701 | effect = Effect |vilore = Hủy nhiều nhất có thể số bài trong Vùng Dao động của đôi bên, sau đó áp dụng số hiệu ứng sau, theo thứ tự, dựa theo số lượng bài đã hủy bởi hiệu ứng này. ● 1 hoặc hơn: Gây 500 thiệt hại cho đối phương. ● 2 hoặc hơn: Bạn có thể lấy 1 Quái thú Dao động từ Bộ bài Chính của bạn lên tay bạn. ● 3 hoặc hơn: Bạn có thể trục xuất 1 lá bài trên sân. ● 4: Bạn có thể lấy 1 "Wavering Eyes" từ Bộ bài của bạn lên tay bạn. | lore = Destroy as many cards in each player's Pendulum Zones as possible, then apply these effects, in sequence, depending on the number of cards destroyed by this effect. ● 1 or more: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. ● 2 or more: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Main Deck to your hand. ● 3 or more: You can banish 1 card on the field. ● 4: You can add 1 "Wavering Eyes" from your Deck to your hand. | fr_lore = Détruisez autant de cartes dans les Zones Pendule de chaque joueur que possible, puis appliquez ces effets, dans l'ordre, selon le nombre de cartes détruites par cet effet. ● Min. 1 : Infligez 500 points de dommage à votre adversaire. ●Min. 2 : Vous pouvez ajouter 1 Monstre Pendule depuis votre Main Deck à votre main. ● Min. 3 : Vous pouvez bannir 1 carte sur le Terrain. ● 4 : Vous pouvez ajouter 1 "Yeux d'Hésitation" depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Zerstöre möglichst viele Karten in den Pendelzonen jedes Spielers, dann führe nacheinander diese Effekte aus, abhängig von der Anzahl der durch diesen Effekt zerstörten Karten. ● 1 oder mehr: Füge deinem Gegner 500 Schaden zu. ● 2 oder mehr: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 Pendelmonster von deinem Main Deck hinzufügen. ● 3 oder mehr: Du kannst 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld verbannen. ● 4: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Wirre Augen“ von deinem Deck hinzufügen. | it_lore = Distruggi tante carte nelle Zone Pendulum di ogni giocatore quante possibile, poi applica questi effetti, in ordine, a seconda del numero di carte distrutte da questo effetto. ● 1 o più: Infliggi 500 danni al tuo avversario. ● 2 o più: Puoi aggiungere 1 Mostro Pendulum dal tuo Main Deck alla tua mano. ● 3 o più: Puoi bandire 1 carta sul Terreno. ● 4: Puoi aggiungere 1 "Occhi Esitanti" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Destrua tantos cards quanto possível nas Zonas de Pêndulo de cada duelista e, depois, aplique esses efeitos, em sequência, dependendo do número de cards destruídos por este efeito. ● 1 ou mais: Cause 500 de dano ao seu oponente. ● 2 ou mais: Você pode adicionar 1 Monstro Pêndulo do seu Deck Principal à sua mão. ● 3 ou mais: Você pode banir 1 card no campo. ● 4: Você pode adicionar 1 "Olhos Hesitantes" do seu Deck à sua mão. | es_lore = Destruye tantas cartas como sea posible en las Zonas del Péndulo de cada jugador, y después aplica estos efectos en secuencia, dependiendo de la cantidad de cartas destruidas por este efecto. ● 1 o más: Inflige 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario. ● 2 o más: Puedes añadir a tu mano 1 Monstruo de Péndulo en tu Deck Principal. ● 3 o más: Puedes desterrar 1 carta en el Campo. ● 4: Puedes añadir a tu mano 1 "Ojos Indecisos" en tu Deck. | ja_lore = ①：お互いの ゾーンのカードを全て破壊する。その後、この効果で破壊したカードの数によって以下の効果を適用する。 ●１枚以上：相手に５００ダメージを与える。 ●２枚以上：デッキから モンスター１体を手札に加える事ができる。 ●３枚以上：フィールドのカード１枚を選んで除外できる。 ●４枚：デッキから「揺れる眼差し」１枚を手札に加える事ができる。 | ko_lore = ① : 서로의 펜듈럼 존의 카드를 전부 파괴한다. 그 후, 이 효과로 파괴한 카드의 수에 의해서 이하의 효과를 적용한다. ● 1장 이상 : 상대에게 500 데미지를 준다. ● 2장 이상 : 덱에서 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. ● 3장 이상 : 필드의 카드 1장을 선택하고 제외할 수 있다. ● 4장 : 덱에서 "흔들리는 눈빛" 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | support1 = Pendulum Monster | antisupport1 = Pendulum Monster | mst1 = Destroys Spell Cards | misc1 = Female | action1 = Adds from Deck to hand | lp1 = Damages your opponent | rfp1 = Banishes from field | database_id = 11850 }}